Prototypings
Prototypings are the templates which are added to Underlings when you throw something into your kernelsprite. Prototypings done after entry to the medium will only be applied to your sprite, and will not have a chance to be applied to any underlings. Ideas That Need to be Done First Guardian, Eldritch Princess, Crow, Clown, Icarax, Teridax, Tissue (CR -2) Alignment: Type: Senses: Aura: Armour Class: Hit Dice: Saves: Defensive Abilities: Weaknesses: Creatures with this template take twice as much damage from slashing attacks. Speed: Attacks: Special Attacks: Abilities: Str -4, Dex -2, Con -2 BAB: Skills: Feats: Special Qualities: Environment: Organization: Grist: air Balloon (CR -2) Alignment: Type: Senses: Aura: Armour Class: Hit Dice: Saves: Defensive Abilities: Weaknesses: Creatures with this template that are attacked with a piercing weapon take critical hits. Speed: Attacks: Special Attacks: Abilities: Abl +x BAB: Skills: Feats: Special Qualities: Environment: air Grist: air Glass (CR -1) Alignment: Type: Senses: Aura: Armour Class: Hit Dice: Saves: Defensive Abilities: Weaknesses: Creatures with this template take twice as much damage from bludgeoning attacks. Speed: Attacks: Special Attacks: Abilities: Abl +x BAB: Skills: Feats: Special Qualities: Environment: Organization: Treasure: Plush (CR -1) Alignment: Type: Senses: Aura: Armour Class: Hit Dice: Saves: Defensive Abilities: Weaknesses: Creatures with this template take twice as much damage from slashing attacks. Speed: Attacks: Special Attacks: Abilities: Abl +x BAB: Skills: Feats: Special Qualities: Environment: Organization: Treasure: Ice Cube (CR +0) Defensive Abilities: Ice Cube creatures gain DR 5/bludgeoning (or DR 10/bludgeoning if it has 11 HD or more). They are immune to cold. Weaknesses: Ice cube creatures gain vulnerability to fire. Special Qualities: * Cold: An Ice cube creature's melee attacks deal +1d6 cold damage. They also give a +2 bonus to resist pain. Environment: refrigerators, underground Lighter (CR +0) Type: A creature with this template gains the Construct Type and Fire Subtype. Armour Class: +2 Natural Hit Dice: Change hit dice to d10s Saves: Defensive Abilities: Weaknesses: Lighter creatures gain vulnerability to cold. Attacks: Special Attacks: Abilities: Abl +x Skills: Special Qualities: Environment: further than 20 ft. away from any doorway. The Noid (CR +1) Alignment: Chaotic Type: Chaotic Senses: Aura: Armour Class: Hit Dice: Saves: Defensive Abilities: Speed: A creature with this prototype as their land speed increased by 20 ft. Attacks: Special Attacks: Abilities: Dex +4 BAB: Skills: Special Qualities: A creature with this prototyping gains the following special qualities. * The Noid Food, especially pizza, is not safe from the predations of a creature with this prototype. Any food left out for longer than 30 minutes in the presence of a creature with this prototype to use this power to cause that food to become completely tasteless and bland, halving all nourishment it may have otherwise given. * Hatred Fresh food makes a creature with this prototype incredibly angry. The sight of fresh, hot food causes them to take a wisdom save DC 12 or become obsessed with destroying it. Environment: kitchens Organization: solitary Matoro (CR +2) Alignment: Lawful Type: Creatures with this template gain the Construct Type Senses: Aura: Armour Class: Hit Dice: Change all racial hit dice to d10s. Saves: Defensive Abilities: Speed: Attacks: Special Attacks: * Spell-like abilities: A creature with this template gains the following spell-like abillities, with a Caster level that equals the creature’s HD (or the caster level of the base creature’s spell-like abilities, whichever is higher). At will- Speak with Dead, Magic Jar. Abilities: Str +4, Dex +2, Wis +2. A creature with this template has no Constitution score. BAB: A creature with this template's base attack bonus is equal to their hit dice. Feats: Creatures with this template gain Combat Reflexes, Combat Expertise, Iron Will, and Weapon Focus(Shortsword) Special Qualities: * Cold: Being a Toa of Ice, the melee attacks of a creature with this template deal +1d6 cold damage. Environment: underwater, in our hearts Organization: solitary Grist: Ice, Soul Icarax (CR +3) Alignment: Chaotic Evil Type: A creature with this template gains the Construct type. Senses: A creature with this template gains Darkvision 60 ft. Aura: Armour Class: +7 Natural Hit Dice: Saves: Defensive Abilities: * Energy-Being: Upon being reduced to 0 hp, A creature with this template becomes incorporeal, and attempts to escape. Upon being successfully struck while in this state, the creature dies. * Armoured: A creature with this template gains DR 5/Protosteel(Adamantine) Speed: Attacks: Special Attacks: Abilities: Abl +x. A creature with this template has no X or Y score, and it’s z becomes a. BAB: Skills: Feats: A creature with this template gains x, y and z as bonus feats Special Qualities: Environment: night Organization: solitary Blaziken (CR +4) Speed: Speed is doubled Attacks: Special Attacks: Abilities: Str +8 BAB: Good BAB Skills: Feats: Improved Unarmed Strike Special Qualities: * Environment: Slenderman (CR +5) Alignment: Evil Type: Change to Outsider (Native) Senses: Gains Darkvision with a range of 90 ft. Aura: Armour Class: +3 Natural Hit Dice: Change racial Hit Dice to d10s Saves: Defensive Abilities: Miss chance 20% Speed: Attacks Two Tentacle Attacks Special Attacks: * Spell-like abilities: A creature with this template gains the following spell-like abillities, with a Caster level that equals the creature’s HD (or the caster level of the base creature’s spell-like abilities, whichever is higher). At will- darkness, detect thoughts (DC 19), doom (DC 18), fog cloud, Gentle Repose, ghost sound (DC 17), hypnotism (DC 18), invisibility, spider climb; 3/day- bestow curse (DC 21), entangle, greater dispel magic, hallucinatory terrain (DC 21), phantasmal killer (DC 21), ray of enfeeblement, spike growth (DC 20), warp wood (DC 19); 1/day- repulsion (DC 24), scrying. Abilities: Dex +4 BAB: Skills: Gains a +10 Racial Bonus to Stealth. Feats: A creature with this template gains Combat Reflexes, Improved Initiative, Multiattack, Weapon Finesse, Improved Disarm, Improved Trip and Iron Will as Bonus Feats. Special Qualities Environment: night, dark forests Organization: solitary (It's better that way) Stairs (CR +8) Alignment: Chaotic Evil Defensive Abilities: * Nullification Field: Anyone attempting to scale stairs inhabited by a creature with this template cannot use their spells or special abilities to do so. That means you can't just teleport to the top of the stairs. * Fickle Winds: A Stairs Underling has a 90% miss chance when being targeted by ranged attacks. Weaknesses: A creature with this template is compelled not to kill the person they are tormenting, but to only be as anoyig as possible. They will only deal nonlethal damage, and only attack creatures attempting to climb up the flight of stairs they inhabit. Special Attacks: * i told you so: A friend of a person they have just tripped must make a fortitude saving throw o be teleported from wherever they are, and then must make a will saving throw or be and compelled to say, "i told you about stairs". The victim of this then has the equivalent of crushing despair casted on them. The friend the must make one final saving throw or be transported back to whatever they were doing immediately before this. * TRIPPD: A creature that is tripped by a Stairs Underling will fall down to the bottom of the stairs they are trying to scale, and wil take 4d6 nonlethal bludgeoning damage every 5 feet they fall. Abilities: Dex +10 BAB: A creature with this template's base attack bonus is equal to their hit dice. Skills: Gains a +10 Racial Bonus to Stealth. Feats: A creature with this template gains Agile Maneuvers Combat Expertise, Combat Reflexes Improved Trip, Multiattack, Two Weapon Fighting, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, and Greater Two-Weapon Fighting as bonus feats. Special Qualities: * I told you: A creature with this prototyping will appear at the top of any flight of stairs the person cursed by it will attempt to scale. It will not leave until said player vanquishes the creature. * TRIPP: A creature with this template can make trip attempts on anyone attempting to scale the stairs. * Why: A creature with this template gets an attack of opportunity for every 5 feet a creature moves up the stairs. * This is just mean: A creature tripped and falling down the stairs can catch other people on the way down. A creature with this template can also attempt to trip creatures caught in the path of an already tripped creature, with a +1 CMB bonus per each 10 feet the original creature has fallen before colliding with the second victim. Environment: gee, where do you think they'd be? Organization: solitary, with other underlings sans (CR +9) Alignment: Chaotic Type: A creature with this template gains the Undead type. Senses: A creature with this template gains Darkvision 60 ft.A creature with this template cannot be caught flat-footed. Armour Class: A creature with this template gains a dodge bonus of +10. In addition, natural armor bonus changes as follows: Hit Dice: Change hit dice to d8s. Defensive Abilities: A creature with this template gains DR 5/bludgeoning and immunity to cold. It also gains all of the standard immunities and traits possessed by undead creatures. Weaknesses: Creatures with this template gain vulnerability to x. Speed: Movement speed is doubled. Special Attacks: * Gaster Blaster: Every 1d4 rounds, a creature with this template can summon a large skull which shoots a laser out of it, making a touch attack which deals 1d6 negative energy damage per hit dice of the creature with this template. * Spell-like abilities: A creature with this template gains the following spell-like abillities, with a Caster level that equals the creature’s HD (or the caster level of the base creature’s spell-like abilities, whichever is higher). At will- reverse gravity, dimension door, gravity well, wall of bone, boneshaker Abilities: Dex +6, Int +2, Wis +6, Cha +4. A creature with this template has no Constitution score. BAB: A creature with this template's base attack bonus is equal to their hit dice. Feats: A creature with this template gains Combat Epertise, Combat Reflexes, Dodge and Mobility as bonus feats. Special Qualities: Environment: at the end of a hallway Organization: solitary Category:Creature Templates